Silent Hill TLP
by Jigsaw 5
Summary: It is about silent hill 2 the video game except the gender of everyone is the opposite. Come check it out!
1. The Town

**_SILENT HILL_**

**_T.L.P._**

Chapter 1

THE TOWN

"Jamie Sunderland"

Mike. Can you really be in this town? Did you really die three years ago?That's what I deep asking myself, seeing that a letter was sent to me mysteriously sent to me through mail, saying (Letter) "In my restless dreams I see that screwed up town "Silent Hill" yeah, ... thats were I wooped your ass. Well I'm waiting there to do it again, so hurry yourass up! P.S. Bring me something special. (Jamie ends the letter.)But you died three years ago by that stupid sickness... and also beat to death with a dirty rusty pipe, and shot about three times. So how can you be here? Well any way I'm on the search... UCK! This bathroom is really freakin filthy.I better tity it up a bit...Ahhhh...finally done. Pretttyy. Well I better get going and start my search. I really hope I find you, cause when I do and your not dead! I'll...I'll...be uhh very..very...happy...(sigh) yeah why not?Oh well mooooving on.(Jamie _finally_ leaves the bathroom...2 hours later) Hmm nice town. YUCK! It's so filthy maybe I should clean...hey a map. To this town?...I guess. (Jamie walks for a while). Oh a grave yard. I better go check it out. (She goes to check it out to find a little boy about ten yrs. old maybe). Hi there I'm Jam...

"?????"

Oh I'm sorry!

"Jamie"

Oh no. I..I'm just looking for someone, my husband, his name is Michael, but I just call him Mike. Have you seen any one else here?

"?????"

Oh no. Just you.

"Jamie"

Oh. Well I'm looking for "Silent Hill". Do you know how to get there?

"?????"

What?

"Jamie"

The Road. Does this road take me to "Silent Hill"?

"?????"

Uhh, what do you mean?

"Jamie"

"Silent Hill"...the road?

"?????"

Oh you mean the streets?

"Jamie"

Uhh I guess.

"?????"

Oh. yeah, thats through there.

"Jamie"

Oh thanks.(She tries to leave in a hurry).

"?????"

Oh wait.

"Jamie"

Yeah?

"?????"

By the way my name's _Andy._

"Jamie"

Oh. I'm _Jamie_.

"Andy"

Well Jamie,I'm looking for someone too...

"Jamie"

(Cutting himoff)Yeah thats nice but I really have to go.

"Andy"

Yeah ,but it's my family.Ireally need your hel...

"Jamie"

(cutting him off once again).Ok I really don't care about you and your stupid family,ok?

"Andy"

But...

"Jamie"

(Mimicing him)._But._ What a fag.

"Andy"

What?!? I'm a fag? Your the dumb one talking about which road to "Silent Hill". Your already here you dummy.

"Jamie"

Fuck you then.

"Andy"

Get the hell out of here

"Jamie"

Fine I will.(Under her breath)Fag.

"Andy"

(Under his breath)Dumb ass.

(She leaves, and walks around for about ten minutes). Man am I thirsty. I am sooooo thirsty.SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Static from something) SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(It gets louder). What the hell is that staticy noise? (She gets to the noise) What a radio? (She picks it up and when she does she sees a monster of some sort).

"?????"

Blagraghbah

"Jamie"

Blagraghbah?

"?????"

Help meeeeeeeeeee...

"Jamie"

What the... (She quckly looks for a weapon and picks up a plank that says "_property of Jimmy_"). Matha.. wak wak BAM! (Old  
Batman thing going on).SHHHHHHHHHshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(Static dies off). What the hell was that thing?

"?????"

That Jamie, was a slave. (Said an echoing voice that sounded like a fusion voice between a sinister voice and a spooky voice)

"Jamie"

What? Who's there?

"?????"

I jamie am the eater of worlds, and of children, and you are next...

"Jamie"

What? I'm not a child.

"?????"

Girl I'm just trying to scare you.

"Jamie"

Oh. I see.

"?????"

Just call me "_The Voice_" ...or just "_Voice_" for short.

"Jamie"

Ok. Voice. Why are you here, here are you,and also how do you know me?

"Voice"

Lets just say I'm your guirdian of some sort.

"Jamie"

I guess so. So "guirdian" were to next?

"Voice"

Just follow the road...until next time.

"Jamie"

Voice wait...Hello?...Hellooo?...Dang it he left. Oh well I'll just follow this road I guess...Oh yeah.(She whipps out the radio). Huh? That's weird it has a big x on it. Hmm must be some kind of design or something. Let's see if I can get anything.

"Radio"

SHHHSpider ma...SHHHHHSpider man...SHHHHHwhat ever a spider can.

"Jamie"

Oh man and that was my favorite _webbing_ song too. Can't even here it. Oh well moooving on. Well I better get back on the search to find Mike.


	2. The Apartments

**_Silent Hill_**

**_T.L.P._**

Chapter 2

**The Apartments**

(As Jamie walks for a while she stummbles along another monster/slave?). SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Jamie"

Oh shit another monster...

"Voice"

(Cutting her off screaming). It's a _Slave._

"Jamie"

O-kay, but why call it a slave? I mean slaves are...

"Voice"

(Cuttin her off once again and screams). Because you stupid bitch that's what they are.

"Jamie"

O-kay calm the hell down. It's a slave. (The "Slave" gets closer). O-kay just tell me where they cmae from.

"Voice"

"Jamie"

(SHHHHHHHHHHH Static cutting Voice off). No time I have to kill this monster real quick...

"Voice"

(Screams). SLAVE!

"Jamie"

O-kay already geez. [WAK WAK (BAM!). Why won't it die?

"Voice"

Kick it! You dumb ass bitch!(Yelling once more)

"Jamie"

What?... that's it? (She kicks it when it's on the ground). KICK (WAM!). O-kay there. SHHHHHHHHHHHshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(Static dies off). Hello...Hello...Voice...Oh well he was a pain anyway. (She looks down & begins to cry). Huh/ Some blood trails. (Drops to her knees). What's with this town? It used to be so peacful. It was so special and sacred. But now...

"?????"

(From a far distance in some apartments) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH [WATOOOOSH! (Whipping sound). What the hell...Who the hell is screaming? (Standing up and wiping off her tears). The blood path leads straight to the apartments. (She runs to the apartments). Dang it it's locked. (She looks around, looks at the map and checks some places she hasn't been yet). Man were is the...(She see's some paper on the ground). What's this? (She reads it).

"Letter"

Dear Jamie

Yes I know your name because I stalk you every single...anyway I am the master at jokes, questions, and best of all riddles. Here is a riddle if you can solve this your free to go. (Jamie is walking as she's reading it).

"Riddle"

You need to know me yes that I see, You also really need a key just like I need to pee...AHHHhhh That was so frekin great .. oh ne way...The key is in a safe place, and no a safe isn't safe..I mean...uh...you;ll get it look in your face you see if you reall want the key Because the sirens..it will end...your fate and you'll...uhh..you'll...meet someone who is eight. (Riddle & Letter ends).

Sincerely The Voice.

"Jamie"

O-kay... how the hell an I suppose to find the key now? This dumb ass letter didn't make any since. (She walks up to a bloody body on the ground). AHHHHHHHHHHH (She screamed). Wait...there's a key next to it. (She holds her mouthand nose as she reaches for the key). [DOOWUHHHH (The pick up item sound off of "Silent Hill"). [The Apartment Key. What's this it says on it?

"Description"

You have just now found "The Apartment Key" what are you going to do with it?

"Jamie"

Uhh. I guess use it for the gates. (On the key it said "Answer on back of key").

"Description"

(She flips it over and reads). Ooo no I'm sorry wrong answer. You use it for the gates not to stick it up your but right after you were raped ten times by a killer baby named Walter, like I did twenty years ago.

"Jamie"

What? Ohh yuck I better clean this first before I use it. (...) [Two Hours Later There finally done. Now to the Apartments. (She leaves for the Apartments). [CLICK [UNLOCKED. (She walks on in). Wow. What's this? It looks like some kind of red book on the wall, but when I get closer it turns into a big red Symbol thingamagig. Oh well. Moooving on.What a spooky place to be in. What's this paper on the wall[Map To The Apartments. Wow, another map. Cool. Ok let's see here it looks like someone drew on here if a door is locked are not. Hmmm Ok I can go in these rooms, the Dark room, and these rooms aswell. (Jamie begins to walk around). What's this A weird lokking...(Shouting outsid).

"Shouting"

Sharron...!Rose...!

"Jamie"

What the...who was that just now[SHEEEEEEENG (The sound of scraping metallike a blade on metal). What the...What the hell is that noise? (Jamie runs away fom the noise). [sheeeeeeeeng (The noise dies off). Oh thank god...[AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (The scream again). Holy shit. Who is that screaming and why? (SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH). Oh no. It's one of those slave things I bet. (Jamie pulls out her weapon [The plank with a face on it, that says property of Jimmy). So..I...should...be (Reaching for the door were the scream came from). Ok I can...(SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it was a dark being with a weird looking head standing on the other side of a what seemed like bared door or just plain old bars like a prison). Oh my god. (Jamie qucikly went in the room next to her). SLAM[The door slamed What the hell was that? (Jamie scared to death and breathing very rapidly). SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (More static). What's with this thing? (Jamie didn't see antything in sight while she was looking around and backing up at the same time, then she bumped into somethieng and turned around very slowly to see what it was). Wha...Wha...(Jamie stutered scared stiff as she saw a doo dooish greencolored person hanging by some chains to an object of some sort stretched across it[What ever it was). What the hel...(Jamie getting cut off by the scraping metal sound the same as before). DeJavu. (She turned and seen a flashlight in a chair and pointed it in a dark room in the room she was in to see a figure walking up some stairs).

"?????"

Jamie. (Said a weird ugly looking guy waring a red and black sweater on with a brown creepy looking hat with a black strip on it). Jamie. I'll kill them just let me..

"Jamie"

AHHHHHH. SLAM! (Jamie slammed the door). Oh my god. Who the hell was that? (Jamie turned around with releif but that soonly changed when she seen the figure behind the bars holding a very long whip in it's hand). AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"BroadCasting"

We interupt this program to broadcast that three people were slaughtered yesterday mournning. Here are the name's of the people who's lives had been tookin. Loora (8yrs. old). Ronald Ruck, and also Jim Summerblend. There are also three suspects who culd have done this, Shora Something, Some little squirt named Water Silvervan, and some one who really shouldn't be a suspect because all the clues do not connect with him...(Sigh)...But he insisted and volunteredto be a suspect and left a message saying "(Hyuck). I did it, I killed those sorry sons of bithces and don't (Hyuck) care" Goffy dumbass is his name. Thank you for your time you may now proceed T.L.P...(Back to Jamie). What is this thing? (she runs into a near closet and slams the door very loudly like a jackass). Oh my god. (She backs up against a small shelf and sees a gun with a full clip in it and takes it and starts to blast at the Boh-Head thing). POW! POW[SHOT (She shot the thing and backed up untill she couldn't no more). NO!

"Box-Head"

AHHHH (Screamed Box-Head in a girlie type voice).

"Voice"

No Jamie shoot it in the head.

"Jamie"

Voice?

"Voice"

Yes. Just shoot it in the head.

"Jamie"

O-kay. POW! POW! POW[Deeh Deeh (The sound of bullets hitting and bouncing off of metal or steel).

"Box-Head"

RAAAHGGGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAGHHH (Box-Head then quickly leaves the scene).

"Jami"

What the hell was that thing Voice?

"Voice"

That Jamie, was _Pink Box_ or as it's most popular known for _Box-Head. _

"Jamie"

_Box-Head_?

"Voice"

Yep. Did you see the whipp?

"Jamie"

Uh yeah...creepy.

"Voice"

So you know it's a girl? (Laughs) HAA HAA HA (Clears throat). Anyway...

"Jamie"

(Cutting him off) What's that suppose to mean?

"Voice"

Nothing!

"Jamie"

Yeah sure.

"Voice"

Just shut the hell up and finish your game. Later.

"Jamie"

(Puzzeled). "Game"? What do you mean? Voice? I guess he thinks on playing. Oh well let him think what ever he wants. (Jamie walks over to the doo dooish green guy). Ar..are you alright...

"?????"

Hi!

"Jamie"

(She jumps back with fright). Yo..you can talk?... Do you have a name? Uh hi. Do you know the way out of here...

"?????"

_ABE_ "Work!" "Ewww!"

"Jamie"

What? ABe, why do you keep shouting out words like that?

"ABE"

(He farts green smoke). Woops!

"Jamie"

Awww disgusting.

"ABE"

Sorry "Hi!" "Work!"

"Jamie"

Anyway why do you keep saying...(Jamie was cut off by a loud noise that sounde like an elevator). What the...(It was moving up like someone was about to come out Jamie went to hide). [Ding (It stops and as the elevator begin to open Jamie peeks to see who it is in the elevator, as the doors slowly open to reveal).


	3. The Apartments part 2

**_SILENT HILL_**

**_T.L.P._**

**Chapter 3**

**THE APARTMENTS PART** **2**

"DBZ Narrator"

Previously on T.L.P. (DBZ previoulsy theme starts to play). Jamie finds a key to The Apartments. She goes inside, looks around,and explores, She finds a mysterious being [or person "ABE". Jamie hears a noise, an "Elevator". Will someone be trying to kill her or me? Find out today on "Chapter 3". (Today on DBZ theme plays).

"Narrator"

O-kay ne way back to T.L.P. Jamie's looking at the elevator's doors as they opened up to reveal that no one was in there.

"Jamie"

Uhh I guess I have to go in. (She goes in and the doors slam very quckly). No!

"ABE"

Jamie no!

"Jamie"

ABE. (She takes a look at the flooe buttons on the side). There's only one floor # 13.

"ABE"

What? Hi! Oh Damn it.

"Jamie"

(The elevator chooses the # on it's own). AAAAAAAAAAAAAAABE! (She screamed as the elevator shot up to the floor like a rocket).

"ABE"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Jamie"

(As Jamie was getting shot up [Not like that there was a very loud sound in the background [SIRENS). What the hell is that? (A song also starts to play Don't ask how I know this but).

"SIRENS"

([SIRENS w/ Song "Time for Teletubies" "Time for Teletubies_"Tinkie Winkie [So what, Dipshit [Fuck you, La La [Ca Ca, Po Po's [Where?. Teletubies Teletubies save Elmo."_ [SIRENS and Song ends Thank GOD (Sorry gut I made that version up sorry to make you suffer but anyway)What's going on here? (Things started to change completly different, the walls started growing kidy colors on the walls with unicorns and stuff like that, and the rooms got all dark).

"Jamie"

What is all this? Voice are you there? Please answer me.

"Voice"

Yes Jamie. What you see before you is what is known as the _"Darekness"._ It is forming. It's time Jamie.

"Jamie"

What?

"Voice"

Run Jamie.

"Jamie"

What? What for? What do you mean "it's time"?

"Voice"

JUST RUN DUMMY!

"Jamie"

O-kay gosh.(Jamie takes off wondering what the hell is going on, then the Sirens stop). What the...(She stops running). What's going on here?

"Voice"

Jamie (sigh) that's the Darkness. That's just how this place is now Jamie.

"Jamie"

But why?

"Voice"

That's just too much X-tra information to just dish out.

"Jamie"

What!?! You better tell me now!

"Voice"

O-kay damn, but it like you were gonna do anything you son of a bi...

"Jamie"

Just explain right now.

"Voice"

O-kay. (Sigh). When you hear that siren and that awes..awfull song (Under breath [Still funny though). When you hear that, that's when the darkness comes and also leaves after the second time you hear it.

"Jamie"

Hmmm. Atleast I'll know when... Hey wait a minute, if that were true then how come I seen those monster type slaves and Box-Head before the siren and that jacked up song.

"Voice"

Uhh well yeah about that don't ask me why, but that's not the _only_ time the monsters come out.

"Jamie"

What?...Well that's still tells me something I mean when the sirens go off is there more monsters?

"Voice"

Yes._ Alot more_! Well Jamie unt'll next time good luck.

"Jamie"

No wait! (Sigh) Oh well I guess I have to be alone agaain for a while. (Three houurs and forty-five minutes later Jamie still in the apartments cleaning the damn place)! O-kay done with this room. I just love cleaning. (Sigh).

_"Flashback"_

_"Mike"_

_Jamie come here now._

_"Jamie"_

_What hene..._

_"Mike"_

_Bitch clean this place up now!_

_"Jamie"_

_Bitch?!? I got your bitch._

_"Mike"_

_Yeah I know you do cause you are my bit...(Beining cut off by the sound of thunder) [SLAP (Starts to cry). You crazy bitch clean up while I go wipe of my tears._

_"Jamie"_

_Yeah you little pussy. FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Jamie"

(Back to Jamie in the apartments). Oh well moooving on. (Jamie walks out of the room). O-kay what's next? MAPOh another room I must've missed it. (She opens the door to find that there's no floor). AHHHHHHH. No floor. But it looks like another building. I'll just, hmm oh ow. (She said as she jumped to the other side). Eww a dirty...

"Narrartor"

You all know what's gonna happen now right? Go take a five hour break. (Whispers). Let's just say you did.

"Jamie"

(Jamie finally finishes). Preetttyyy. Oh what's in here[CREEK huh what was that? (Jamie starts to run towards the noise like a dumb ass). [CLICK CLICK CLICK (The sound of a key board being typed on). Uhh hello.

"?????"

Oh Hello. (Said a young little boy who apeared to be about two or three years younger than Andy, with a almost like a scientist type jacket on, wearing nerdy glasses with a small pocket on his jacket with some pins in it).

"Jamie"

Uh what's your name little boy?

"Larry"

Larry. What's yours?

"Jamie"

Oh I'm uh Jamie.

"Larry"

O-kay uh Jamie.

"Jamie"

No just Jamie. Jamie Sunderland okay?

"Larry"

Yeah I know. I was just jokin around. anyway, What brings you to Silent Hill?

"Jamie"

Oh, I'm looking for my husband. Well if you can actually cal him that. I was planning to have a divorce, we don't even hav e the same name. His name is Michael, but I just call him Mike.

"Larry"

I new your name sounded familiar.

"Jamie"

What?

"Larry"

I knew him he alwasy talked about you.

"Jamie"

How did you know him?

"Larry"

I met him at a concert and A week later I was in the hospital and he was just a door down from me. We even had the same doctor too.

"Jamie'

Who was your doctor?

"Larry"

His name was Dr. Gordon.

"Jamie"

Now where do I know that name from? Oh well. Why are you here Larry?

"Larry"

Well I can't really tell you everything, but if hav'nt noticed I'm a genius.

"Jamie"

Oh. So your a nerd.

"Larry"

Yes. Wait what?

"Jamie"

A nerd.

"Larry"

How dare you call me that.

"Jamie"

Well you are one.

"Larry"

Fu...forget you.

"Jamie"

Oh what's the matter afraid to cuss? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.

"Larry"

(Under his breath). Bi Bitch.

"Jamie"

What?

"Larry"

Oh nothing.

"Jamie"

Well anyway. (Jamie still laughing). Tell me more.

"Larry"

More about what?

"Jamie"

Mike.

"Larry"

Well he was very friendly. He talked to me through the whole operation.

"Jamie"

What operation?

"Larry"

I had surgery.

"Jamie"

Where?

"Larry"

I don't like to talk about it.

"Jamie"

Well what did he say to you to calm you down?

"Larry"

What? Calm me down? Bi...g girl, He didn't calm me down. He made it worse.

"Jamie"

Oh. (Under her breath). That sounds like him alright.

"Larry"

He said he was rich and exploring SIlent Hill. He also said he had a perfect place for me to go since it was my birth day.

"Jamie"

Hmmmm. B-Day huh.

"Larry"

Yep. (Computer) [You got mail). Oh shi...oot I gotta go.

"Jamie"

Wait. Will I ever see you again?

"Larry"

I guess.

"Jamie"

OK bye. oh yeah where do I go from here.

"Larry"

Have you been in that room yet?

"Jamie"

No I havn't. I guess I'll go through here.

"Larry"

Ok. Well see ya.

"Jamie"

Bye geek.

"Larry"

What you motha fu...(Cut off bye the door slamming in his face).

"Jamie"

Hmm I wonder what could be in here. [CREEK) Oh no it's you again. (Jamie said talking to somone laying on the floor with something in his hand in front of a huge mirror.

"?????"

Yes it's me.

"Jamie"

Andy!

"Andy"

Jamie. What are you doing here.

"Jamie"

Hmmmm I wonder. It's not like I just seen you earlier and told you what I'm doing here.

"Andy"  
Shut up bitch.

"Jamie"

Ha Ha Ha. Just fookin around with you. Well anyway any luck with your family.

"Andy"

No. You, with Mike was it?

"Jamie" Yeah, but no luck.

"Andy"

(He looks at his watch). Well I better go.

"Jamie"

Okay. Hey wait. What's that in your hand?

"Andy"

(In a very sarcastic way as it was normal to have). A knife. (Shakes his head like she's crazy for asking then he leaves).

"Jamie"

O-kay. That was fucking wierd. (She looks down and sees a coin). What's this some type of coin[Duu hu) (The sound effect on Silent Hill games when you pick up something). What's that? Another coin. I think, (Jamie gets closer). No it's not another coin it's a key. To what I wonder. (She looks at the map, she flips the map over to see "Apartments 2" which is the apartments that she's in right now). Three more rooms left. (She goes in to onw of them and finds another coin). That's two. (She goes into another roomTo find a coin once again). Another damn coin. (She goes into the last room). If it's another freakin coin in here I'm going to shoot myself. (Jamie walks in the room).Awwwwww fuck. [POW!) (She shoots).


	4. Leaving The Apartments

**_SILENT HILL _**

**T.L.P.**

**Chapter 4**

**Leaving The Apartments**


End file.
